Podrick Payne
Podrick Payne, often called Pod, is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by guest star Daniel Portman and debuts in "The Night Lands." Podrick Payne is a young squire who hopes to become a knight. Biography Background Podrick Payne is the distant cousin of the more famous Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice, and member of a lesser branch of House Payne. He has been made a squire to Tyrion Lannister, and hopes to one day complete his training and become a knight. Season 2 Tyrion has Janos Slynt as a dinner guest in the dining room of the Tower of the Hand. Podrick pours wine for them but spills the beverage on Janos's hand. Janos begins to chastise the boy but Tyrion dismisses him and says they know how to pour their own wine."The Night Lands" Podrick attends Tyrion during a dinner he holds with Queen Cersei. He cannot repress a smile when Tyrion jokes about Joffrey's inability to rule."The Prince of Winterfell" Podrick squires for Tyrion during the Battle of the Blackwater. He dresses Tyrion in his armor prior to the battle during a meeting with Lord Varys. Varys asks Tyrion if he trusts Podrick and Tyrion says that he does. Varys then shows them a map of the tunnel network beneath the city. When King Stannis Baratheon lands near the Mud Gate Tyrion dispatches Podrick to fetch reinforcements from the King's Gate. Podrick does as ordered, returning with a host of men just as King Joffrey flees back to the Red Keep."Blackwater" Tyrion urges his surviving men and Podrick's reinforcements to help him fight the invaders. He orders Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount to join him in leading a sortie through the tunnels. Podrick accompanies Tyrion outside the walls. In the midst of battle, Ser Mandon attempts to murder Tyrion. He strikes after Tyrion has removed his helmet but only succeeds in cutting his face. Podrick kills Ser Mandon with a spear, saving Tyrion's life. He cradles Tyrion in his arms as he collapses into unconsciousness. When Tyrion wakes up, Podrick is in the room as Varys tells Tyrion about what has been happening while he is unconscious. Tyrion thanks Podrick for saving his life. When Tyrion tells Pod to go summon Bron to post Gold Cloaks at his door and to find the hill tribes, Varys stops him and tells Tyrion that Bron is no longer leading the Gold Cloaks and the hill tribes have gone home. Podrick opens the door to let in Shae, then he leaves the room with Varys. Image gallery Podrick_Payne.png|Podrick during the meeting between Tyrion and Cersei. Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Podrick Payne has brown hair and blue eyes and is very shy and awkward. When his story begins in the first book "Game of Thrones" , he is twelve years old. He is a young member of a cadet branch of House Payne. His father was a squire for his richer cousins. After he was knighted, he married a chandler's daughter then went off to die in the Greyjoy Rebellion. When Podrick was four years old his mother left him with one of these cousins, Ser Cedric Payne, when she ran off with a wandering singer who had gotten her pregnant. Ser Cedric treated Podrick more as a servant than as a squire who was also a cousin. Ser Cedric brings Podrick with him when the Lannisters call up their bannerman to attack the Riverlands, and when he is killed in battle, Podrick is left alone again. Pod attaches himself to Ser Lorimer, a hedge knight in Leo Lefford's service, Lefford is in charge of Tywin Lannister's baggage train. When Ser Lorimer is found to have been stealing food from the baggage train, a smoked ham which he ate with Podrick. They are both going to be hanged, but Podrick Payne was spared because of his name. He then comes to the attention of Ser Kevan Lannister who is the one who assigns Podrick to Tyrion Lannister as his squire. Tyrion believes Podrick was assigned to him as a jape. He is very awkward, but also loyal to Tyrion, as seen when he ironed Tyrion's clothing. He stays silent most of the time, but when he talks he trips over his tongue, not sure what to say, he babbles. He is scared of people, so he talks while looking at their feet. He is terrified of his relative, King's Justice Ser Ilyn Payne. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Tryion didn't realize that Podrick had come with him when he left the keep to lead the sortie, when he asks why Podrick says that he is Tyrion's squire. When Ser Mandon Moore tries to kill Tyrion, they are on a ship hung up on the chain across the Blackwater Rush. Podrick doesn't stab Ser Mandon with a spear, he just pushes him in the water and the weight of the armor does the rest. Podrick appeared in the first novel, but his appearance in the TV show was delayed until the second season. See also * Podrick Payne at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Lannister Category:House Payne